wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
64-bitowy klient
Blizzard udostępnił 64-bitowego klienta (Patch 4.3.2 build 15211) na systemy operacyjne Windows i Mac OS X na live serwery.1 Czytając pierwsze strony wypowiedzi graczy na forum, większość opinii jest pozytywna, jak można by oczekiwać. Klient działa tylko z patchem 4.3.2 i z 32-bitowym klientem, który powinien być już wcześniej zainstalowany. W dniu 14 lutego 2012, uaktualniony 64-bitowy klient (Patch 4.3.3 build 15314) na systemy operacyjne Windows i Mac OS X, trafił2 na serwery testowe PTR w dniu 18 lutego 2012.3 22 lutego 2012, link do buildu 15338 został zaktualizowany i udostępniony na forum PTR.4 Wersja 64-bitowego klienta jest już możliwa do ściągnięcia i używania na PTR, kolejno zaktualizowana do wersji build 15354.5 64-bitowy klient powinien już współdziałać z europejskimi serwerami oraz klientami gier.6 Do 1 lutego 2012 europejskie klienty gier oraz serwery nie obsługiwały 64-bitowego klienta.7 W World of Warcraft, 64-bitowy klient (teoretycznie zoptymalizowany dla 64-bitowych systemów operacyjnych) został wprowadzony do testowania na PTR w Patchu 4.3.2 wyłącznie dla użytkowników systemu operacyjnego Windows.89 Klient dla użytkowników systemów Mac został wydany później, gdy zaktualizowano go do buildu 15201.8 Ostrzeżenia :Począwszy od 1 lutego 2012.1 General * 64-bitowy klient został osobno wprowadzony od finalnej, działającej wersji, ponieważ nie jest jeszcze w pełni obsługiwany przez klienta World of Wacraft. * Uruchomienie gry w trybie 64-bitowym może być dokonane jedynie po "spatchowaniu" gry do wersji 4.3.2 (lub nowszej),2 pobierania i wyodrębnienia niezbędnych plików. * Gra posiada czat głosowy, który nie działa obecnie z 64-bitowym klientem. Specyfikacja Maca * 64-bitowy klient Mac nie obsługuje aktualnie w grze funkcji nagrywania filmów. * Usługa iTunes' Remote nie działa w chwili obecnej na 64-bitowej wersji klienta Mac. * 64-bitowy klient Mac nie obsługuje obecnie dostosowania wyświetlaczy LCD do serii klawiatur Logitech G15. * 64-bitowy klient Mac nie jest obecnie obsługiwany przez wersję systemu 10.5. Musisz posiadać wersję 10.6.8 lub nowszą. Dodatkowe wymagania systemowe :Począwszy od 1 lutego 2012.1 * Windows XP Professional “Edycja x64” / 64-bit Windows Vista / 64-bit Windows 7 (najnowsze dodatki Service Pack). ** Specyfikacja komputera nie została wydana przez oficjalne źródła. Być może minimalne wymagania do uruchomienia 64-bitowego klienta na systemie Windows XP/Vista/7 są wystarczające? * Mac OS 10.6.8 lub nowszy. ** Komputer Mac z procesorem Core 2 Duo lub lepszym i 2 GB lub więcej pamięci RAM. W razie problemów :Począwszy od 1 lutego 2012.1 Jeśli napotkasz jakiekolwiek problemy podczas korzystania z 64-bitową wersję, prosimy zgłosić wyniki swoich badań w tym wątku i wrócić do korzystania z 32-bitową wykonywalny. W celu ułatwienia obsługi podczas kontaktowania się z pomocą techniczną, należy poinformować ich, jeśli używasz 64-bitowego klienta. Aby usunąć 64-bitowego klienta całkowicie ze swojego komputera, usuń następujące pliki z katalogu World of Warcraft: ;Windows :Battle.net-64.dll :MovieProxy.exe :WoW-64.exe ;Mac :World of Warcraft-64.app Różnica w stosunku do klienta 32-bitowego Różnica jest początkowo niewielka. Przestawienie się na 64-bitowego klienta oznacza, że dane partie danych mogą być przenoszone w większych kawałkach przez system operacyjny i aplikacje. Pozwala to również klientowi na dostęp do większych zasobów pamięci, a tym samym pozwala na szybszy dostęp do treści jeżeli komputer gracza posiada więcej jak 4GB pamięci RAM (co wielu graczy posiada). Ostatnie doniesienia (do buildu 15171) wskazują na poprawę, lecz mniej niż 15%.10 Wydajność jest nadal ograniczona przez podsystemy procesora i wideo. 64-bitowy klient nie będzie działać na 32-bitowych systemach operacyjnych, lecz większość 64-bitowych systemów operacyjnych posiada warstwę kompatybilności z aplikacjami 32-bitowymi. Konfiguracja 64-bitowego systemu operacyjnego :Nie są to konkretne kroki, jak postępować, ale mogą potwierdzić, czy posiadasz, lub nie, system 64-bitowy. Windows Vista/7 * Jeżeli używasz Windows Vista lub Windows 7, istnieją dwie metody, by określić jaką wersję posiadasz i używasz. Jeśli pierwsza nie zadziała, spróbuj drugiej.11 ** Metoda 1: Zobacz okno "System" w Panelu Sterowania **# Kliknij przycisk Start, wpisz system w polu wyszukiwania z menu Start, a następnie kliknij przycisk System na liście Panelu sterowania. **# System operacyjny jest wyświetlany w następujący sposób:: **#* Dla 64-bitowej wersji systemu operacyjnego: 64-bitowy system operacyjny widnieje w linii "Typ systemu" pod "System". **#* Dla 32-bitowej wersji systemu operacyjnego: 32-bitowy system operacyjny widnieje w linii "Typ systemu" pod "System". ** Metoda 2: Zobacz okno "Informacje Systemowe" **#Kliknij przycisk Start, wpisz system w polu wyszukiwania z menu Start, a następnie kliknij przycisk Informacje o systemie na liście Programy. **# Gdy zakładka Podsumowanie systemu jest wybrana z panelu nawigacyjnego po lewej stronie, system operacyjny jest wyświetlany w następujący sposób: **#* Dla 64-bitowej wersji systemu operacyjnego: x64-based PC widnieje w linii "Typ systemu" po prawej stronie okna. **#* Dla 32-bitowej wersji systemu operacyjnego: x86-based PC widnieje w linii "Typ systemu" po prawej stronie okna. Mac OS X 10.6.x "Snow Leopard" * Uruchom terminal i wpisz: ioreg -l -p IODeviceTree | grep firmware-abi zatwierdź enter ** Jeżeli nie widzisz "EFI64", nie posiadasz 64-bitowego jądra i jego rozszerzenia (64-bit Kernel and Extensions), więc nie będziesz mógł uruchomić 64-bitowego klienta.12 * Uruchom ponownie swój komputer Mac z wciśniętymi klawiszami "6" i "4" przed logowaniem.13 * Z menu Apple, wybierz "About This Mac" i kliknij "More Info..."14 ** Okno Profili Systemowych ("System Profiler") powinno się pojawić, następnie kliknij "Oprogramowanie" ("Software") w lewym okienku. ** W prawym okienku pojawi się: 64-bitowe jądro i rozszerzenie: Tak (64-bit Kernel and Extensions: Yes) * Ciąg dalszy nastapi... Mac OS 10.7.x "Lion" * Lion domyślnie działa jako system 64-bitowy, więc nie powinno się robić niczego szczególnego.15 * Z menu Apple, wybierz "About This Mac" i kliknij "More Info..."14 ** Okno Profili Systemowych ("System Profiler") powinno się pojawić, następnie kliknij "Oprogramowanie" ("Software") w lewym okienku. ** W prawym okienku pojawi się: 64-bitowe jądro i rozszerzenie: Tak (64-bit Kernel and Extensions: Yes) Instalacja 64-bitowego klienta Instrukcja do wersji klienta "Live" ;Windows * Upewnij się, że Twój 32-bitowy klient World of Warcraft jest aktualny (build # pasuje do 64-bitowego klienta). * Rozpakuj WoWLive-64-Win-15211.zip (ok. 7.6 MB) do folderu, gdzie znajduje się WoW.exe. Należy utworzyć folder WoWLive-64-Win-15211\. * Skopiuj następujące pliki z WoWLive-64 Win-15211\ do swojego folderu World of Wacraft, gdzie znajduje się gra: ** Battle.net-64.dll ** MovieProxy.exe ** WoW-64.exe * Uruchom Launchera, przejdź do Options\Game Preferences (Opcje\Preferencje gry)i upewnij się, że "Launch 32-bit Client:" jest nie zaznaczona. * Kliknij Play. ;Mac * Upewnij się, że Twój 32-bitowy klient World of Warcraft jest aktualny (build # pasuje do 64-bitowego klienta). * Rozpakuj WoWLive-64-Win-15211.zip (ok. 9.4 MB) do folderu, gdzie znajduje się World of Warcraft. Ścieżka dostępowa folderu powinna wskazywać World of Warcraft-64. * Uruchom World of Warcraft Launcher, przejdź do Options → Game Preferences i upewnij się, że "Launch 32-bit Client:" jest nie zaznaczona. * Kliknij Play. Instructions do wersji klienta PTR ;Windows * Upewnij się, że Twoja 32-bitowa wersja klienta PTR jest aktualna (build # pasuje do 64-bitowego klienta). * Rozpakuj WoWLive-64-Win-15211.zip (ok. 7.6 MB) do folderu PTR, gdzie znajduje się WoW.exe. Należy utworzyć folder WoWTest-64-Win-15211\. * Skopiuj następujące pliki z WoWTest-64-Win-15211\ do swojego folderu PTR, gdzie znajduje się gra: ** Battle.net-64.dll ** MovieProxy.exe ** WoW-64.exe * Uruchom Launchera, przejdź do Options\Game Preferences (Opcje\Preferencje gry)i upewnij się, że "Launch 32-bit Client:" jest nie zaznaczona. * Kliknij Play. ;Mac * Upewnij się, że Twój 32-bitowy klient PTR jest aktualny (build # pasuje do 64-bitowego klienta). * Rozpakuj WoWTest-64-Mac-15211.zip (ok. 9.4 MB) do folderu PTR, gdzie znajduje się World of Warcraft. Ścieżka dostępowa folderu powinna wskazywać World of Warcraft-64. * Uruchom World of Warcraft Launcher, przejdź do Options → Game Preferences i upewnij się, że "Launch 32-bit Client:" jest nie zaznaczona. * Kliknij Play. Odnośniki # Plik:Blizz.gif Jurannok 2012-02-01. World of Warcraft 4.3.2 64 bit client. Official PTR Discussion forum (US).. # Plik:Blizz.gif Sapperwix 2012-02-14. 64-bit PTR Client. Official PTR Discussion forum (US). # Boubouille 2012-02-18. Patch 4.3.3 on PTRs, Blue Posts, Fan Art, Diablo 3 Beta Keys. MMO Champion. # Plik:Blizz.gif Sapperwix 2012-02-22. 64-bit PTR Client. Official PTR Discussion forum (US). # Plik:Blizz.gif Sapperwix 2012-02-24. 64-bit PTR Client. Official PTR Discussion forum (US). # Plik:Blizz.gif Lurdlespor 2012-02-02. World of Warcraft 4.3.2 64 bit client. Official Technical Support forum (EU). # Plik:Blizz.gif Lurdlespor 2012-02-01. World of Warcraft 4.3.2 64 bit client. Official Technical Support forum (EU). # Plik:Blizz.gif Sapperwix 2012-01-19. 64-bit PTR Client. Official PTR Discussion forum (US). # Medievaldragon 2012-01-07. WoW PTR 4.3.2: 64-bit PTR Client Available. Blizzplanet. # WoW 64 Bit Client Test (przewiń w dół, by zobaczyć angielskie tłumaczenie). WoW-Serbia.com (2012-01-11). # Microsoft 2010-10-18. How to determine whether a computer is running a 32-bit version or 64-bit version of the Windows operating system (rev 5.0). Microsoft Support. # Halifax1 2009-08-25. How To: Enable 64-bit As Default In OS X Snow Leopard. Overlock.net. # Apple Computer, Inc. 2010-08-16. Mac OS X v10.6: Starting up with the 32-bit or 64-bit kernel. Support.Apple.com. # Apple Computer, Inc. 2011-04-15. Mac OS X: 64-bit kernel frequently asked questions. Support.Apple.com. # Brock Kyle 2011-08-19. Mac OS X 10.7 "Lion" Q&A - Published August 19, 2011. EveryMac.com. Zobacz również * Patche Linki zewnętrzne ;Ostatnie "live" klienty do pobrania # Windows: Plik:Icon-bnetus-22x22.pngMedia Battle.net Edgesuite.net (US) Patch 4.3.2 Build 15211 64-bit client Tylko dla systemu operacyjnego Windows, ostatnia aktualizacja Plik:Blizz.gif Jurannok 2/1/12 9:27 AM (PST) # Mac: Plik:Icon-bnetus-22x22.pngMedia Battle.net Edgesuite.net (US) Patch 4.3.2 Build 15211 64-bit client Tylko dla systemu operacyjnego Mac, ostatnia aktualizacja Plik:Blizz.gif Jurannok 2/1/12 9:27 AM (PST) ;Ostatnie PTR klienty do pobrania # Windows: Plik:Icon-bnetus-22x22.pngMedia Battle.net Edgesuite.net (US) Patch 4.3.3 Build 15338 64-bit client Tylko dla systemu operacyjnego Windows, ostatnia aktualizacja Plik:Blizz.gif Sapperwix 2/22/12 5:06 PM (PST) # Mac: Plik:Icon-bnetus-22x22.pngMedia Battle.net Edgesuite.net (US) Patch 4.3.3 Build 15338 64-bit client Tylko dla systemu operacyjnego Mac, ostatnia aktualizacja Plik:Blizz.gif Sapperwix 2/22/12 5:06 PM (PST) ;Info # Plik:Icon-wowinsider-22x22.png WowInsider What's the difference between a 32- and 64-bit client? dodany przez Mathew McCurley 11 stycznia 2012 o 1:00PM # Plik:Icon-external-22x22.png WoW-Serbia.com WoW 64 Bit Client Test (przewiń w dół, by zobaczyć angielskie tłumaczenie) ;Newsy # Plik:Icon-bnetwowus-22x22.png Official PTR Discussion forum (US) 64-bit PTR Client originalnie dodany przez Plik:Blizz.gif Dresorull, 1/6/12 6:38 PM, ostatnia aktualizacja dodana przez Plik:Blizz.gif Sapperwix w 2/22/12 5:06 PM (PST) # Plik:Icon-bnetwowus-22x22.png Official Mac Technical Support forum (US) Mac 64-bit PTR Client dodany przez Plik:Blizz.gif Machkhan, 1/13/12 6:40 PM # Plik:Icon-wowinsider-22x22.png WowInsider 64-bit World of Warcraft game client now available for testing dodany przez Chase Hasbrouck 9 stycznia 2012 o 2:00PM # Plik:Icon-blizzplanet-22x22.png BlizzPlanet WoW PTR 4.3.2: 64-bit PTR Client Available dodany przez Medievaldragon – January 7, 2012 Kategoria:Sprawy techniczne